


Getting Tongue

by Lunartic_Owl



Series: For the Family - Yakuza AU [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunartic_Owl/pseuds/Lunartic_Owl
Summary: Sephiroth's new toy arrives.
Series: For the Family - Yakuza AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074338





	Getting Tongue

"Ah, it finally came." Sephiroth locked the door behind him as he came into his room. "Let's see…" He placed the box onto his bed, and took out a knife to open the top. "Perfectly discreet…" Sephiroth reached into the box, and pulled out a dildo nearing the size of his fist. "Yeah, fuck."

The toy was perfectly shaped to mimic a long tongue as the shaft, and the base mimicked the muzzle of a dragon. It was colored a soft shade of blue on the muzzle, changing to a gentle pink for the tongue.

Sephiroth softly chuckled at the sight. He brought the tip of the tongue up to his mouth, and licked at it. The texture was perfect, tiny imperceivable bumps made up the feeling of a real tongue. Sephiroth sucked on it, felt it. He let out a soft sigh.

Sephiroth stripped out of his shirt and pants, tossing them to the ground. He felt up his chiseled abs, and through his scars and his chest. He felt back down through his chest and abs, and reached down between his legs. He lightly hummed as he laid down on his bed, feeling himself over his boxers. 

"Mmm fuck." Sephiroth brought his fingers under his boxers, feeling down his clit, and slid smoothly inside of him. He let out a low, quiet moan. He thumbed his clit, causing him to bite down on his lip unknowingly. He rocked his hips against his fingers. Sephiroth let out a breathy moan, and reached for his new toy.

He removed his fingers, and slipped out of his boxers. Spreading his legs, he eased in the tongue, moaning with each new inch as it lapped at his insides. He reached the muzzle.

Knock knock.

"Fuck." Sephiroth whispered under his breath.

"Sephiroth? Xemnas wanted to speak with you."

"Not now, Cloud."

"He says it's urgent."

"I'll be out there momentarily."

"No, like, traitor serious."

"He can wait."

"Xemnas sounded pretty serious-"

"Get back to him and tell him to wait, and that's an order."

Footsteps slowly walked away from the door. Sephiroth sighed, clutching the muzzle of his toy. He moved the tongue for a thrust. "Oooh fuck." Sephiroth tightened around the tongue, and moved his hips against the length. He tried to keep his moans quiet.

He started up a slow pace, moving his hips against each thrust of the toy. Sephiroth's thighs twitched from the movements, unable to contain himself. His thrusts grew quicker and deeper, and he began panting moans without realizing it.

"Sephiroth!"

Before he realized what was coming, he arched his back and let out a loud grunt. His legs locked and convulsed against the toy. He let out soft moans as he laid back against the bed, and his twitching softened.

"Sephiroth stop fucking yourself and get in this meeting, Xemnas is gonna kill me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sephiroth breathed out. He bit his lip, "Don't tell anyone."

"What? That you moan like a slave getting the shit beat out of 'im?"

Sephiroth stayed quiet for a moment before responding, "You seem to be familiar with that."

"Fine, our secret."

"Better be."


End file.
